House Snowhawk
The Snowhawks The Snowhawks are one of the oldest Houses in Ios and have the mottow of Nill Desperandum (Never Surrender) they are ordinaly from the Northen island in Los but since the war of Northen succession and when King Bohannon II Snowhawk was slain by Lord Bram Sigsmund the Kingslayer in single combat. In more recent years it now stretches from the west of Amarah to the isles of Elmen in the east when Bohannon III founded the Kingdom of Amarah with his army of Northern exiles. Our house once starched from Outer Suring to North Damaar and had been past down from generation to generation of Snowhawks we are a proud and noble people whose loyalty to kin and bannermen has no boundaries and are famous for are longswords and fierce battle cry and make our have made there home in our hillside fortress in Molkar after our historical stronghold of Valdermar was sacked in a 4 year long siege. House Snowhawk The Kingdom Of The North Imprisoned lord Welshy Redspear a sworn bannerman of House Snowhawk in response to this Lord Bohannon II Snowhawk rallied his men and marched against Bram. Lord Bohannon attempted once more to negotiate the release of his bannerman but negotiations failed. In order to boost his mens moral and gain the support of other Northern lords Bohannon proclaimed himself King in the North and forged to make an independent Kingdom from los. The Northern army now marched against Brams force in North Junland. The battle was played out with Brams army holding a hill and the Snowhawk army in a wooded valley which latter come to be known as bloody creek. The battle started in the balance with Bram having a small force of elite infatery and large amounts of arches and cavalry when the Snowhawk army was primarily heavy infantry with lighter cavalry on each flank. On the side of the hill infantry battle soon took place with the Snowhawk overwhelming infantry superiority dominated the smaller Sigismund force routing them quickly but despite this the casualty rate was still high and Brams archers where pouring down on Snowhawk infantry forcing them to break formation and charge after them but the heavy northern armour wayed them down, soon the army was spread out and the organization had been diminished. Bohannon ordered for the cavalry to cut down the archers while the infantry pulled back into the forests to reform but the commander of the Snowhawk cavalry Sir Ragnor Quake had already betrayed them and run from the battlefield. Now with their backs to the archers the Northern troops piled up in the valley and where berried in arrows even King was said to of been hit in the chest. The King then called a tactical withdraw of his troops from the battlefield and the battle was lost. After the horrors of battle the King had witnessed he did not want any more Northern men to die in vain, so he challenged Lord Bram to single combat and as the kings of old had once battled on Snowcap peak. That is where King Bohannon of the North fought to his last breath against Lord Bram who later became known as the Kingslayer after this. The aftermath resulted in all but one of Snowhawks vassals yielding to the Sigismund’s that one house was the Raventrees who fought a guerrilla war against their false lord for years to come. After the shame of defeat the Kings son Bohannon the third fled across the great sea to Amarah with an army of Snohawk loyalists who someday vowed to return to their homeland and rebuild their lost House. The Kingdom Of Amarah The kingdom of Amarah was the exiled members of house snowhawk retreating accross the grate sea and wormed a kingdom in the west ruled by King Bohannon II and King Casipian I untill its downfall due to the Amarahn civil war. Amarahn Civil War When King Bohannon III of Amarah lay dying on deathbed he gave the rulership of the Kingdom to his son Prince Casipian of Amarah shortly after his coronation the Kings first born son Ulfric rose the bastard soon rose in revolt against the young king and sought to but his younger brother Prince Solomon on the throne. He went on mastering an army of Northern loyalists and peasant levy’s it was expected Ulfrics host come to some 30,000. This was matched by the royal army of Amarah commanded by King Casipian. They made battle just south of the capital in an area known as the Black wood. As a hole the forces where balanced but due to superior training and tactics the rebel army was routed and King Caspian would emerge a victor. Despite this the rebels then begun using guerrilla tactics prolonging the war for several more years. Tough the royal forces where victorious much of the south of Amarah is now self governed and royal officials dear not venture, as for Ulfric and Prince Solomon they remain attempting to rebuild there forces so they may someday rise in rebellion once more. In truth, this is Southern Amarahn propaganda. Following the initial war, negotiations took place for peace in Amarah and the price for this. This led to Amarah being split into 3 separate Kingdoms: North Amarah, ruled by Solomon Herbert; Vilos, to be ruled by Ulfric and South Amarah to be ruled by Caspian. ' ' The Old Gods -Arna-- God of the sky and the air -Awia-- Goddess of the sea and the water, woman of Arna -Aja-- God of the land and the day -Grenth-- God of darkness, the death and the night -Balthasar-- God of fire and war -Meranto-- God of the forests and the nature -Hrotir-- God of the wisdom and he rules -Takora-- Goddess of the Underworld, women of Grenth -Bvatara-- Godess of Illusion, Fate and beauty Vassals Of House Snowhawk -House Raventree -House Kish -House Redspear -House Midwood -House Stoneoak -House Axestrom List Of Snowhawks Heros -King Bohannon I of the North -King Bohannon II of Amarah -Ulfric the bastard -Lord Welshy I the slayer of Sigmund's -Lord Yuberus I the brave 'History of the Riverland Inquistion and the founding of the Nordic Empire ' The Orderof the Riverlands Inquisition was founded by Normat Thormar, a Norwegian by descent. He was taught and brought up in the lands of thr Church wne his father died in battle against Alamrk. When he was general of Lord Hippondale. In 600 CE, he came to the Riverlands and was highly depressed by the state of these lands, so started up an Inqusition to ger rid of the bandits and vandals in the region who preyed upon the smallfolk and traders soon it grew in power and prestige, it was onece on the verge of excommunication when the Normar supported the Overlord of the Riverlands, also the Archbishop of the south, Kronz Karmar who threatened the king himself due to his policies of giving prevelidges to Almark, worshippers of a pagan religion. The Inquisition coninued after Kronz was released and forgiven but then the king left, the Church lost power and the Inquisition was on the verge of dieing out. Normar became a hermit in 704 CE but then again in 706 CE a message arrived from the North that House Sigismund has spread tyranny over the region and that he must return to the North. Many people in the North were taking up the religion of lo, so here came Normar with his band of followers, he went to the imperial palace and ousted Sigmund taking up control of his former homeland. Soon a message from the ones exiled by Sigismund came, the former king of the North, Snowhawk, he asked for a Diarchy and it was formed. The Empire of the Nords had been born.